


Sensitive

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Following the Instagram massage, Link decides he wants to experience Rhett's feet for himself.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Sensitive

When they walk back into the office with feet scrubbed clean of their St. Patrick’s Day massage, Link can’t help staring at Rhett’s bare toes on the floor as he closes the door behind them.

Rhett sinks to the couch and pulls an ankle up to inspect it, ensuring he got all of the shake and lettuce rinsed off. “So weird…gosh.”

“I didn’t know your toes were sensitive,” Link states, digging his own to curl against the hardwood.

Rhett knows that tone, and his eyes slip up to watch Link, wary. “…They’ve always been sensitive.”

Link sucks on his teeth and tries not to smile. “Interesting.”

“Link, _no_. I can practically hear what you’re thinking, and _no_.” Defiantly Rhett brings his toes onto the couch, safeguarding them from his boyfriend. If there was some ‘off’ button somewhere on Link, he’d yet to find it. What _didn’t_ excite him? Rhett always seemed to just be along for the ride, and this time wasn’t any different when Link leisured over and sank to his knees before him.

“Please? I just wanna try somethin’. Doesn’t have to escalate.”

“Link,” groans Rhett, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You always just _wanna try_ something, and it _always_ escalates. Which… don’t get me wrong, I end up enjoying myself–”

“You’re not making a very sound argument.”

“But my toes are like… different. They’re ticklish and it feels weird when they’re touched.” Rhett frowns, face hot. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Please?” coos Link, fingers finding Rhett’s ankles gently. “It would make me really happy.”

He always used that line. It pissed Rhett off, simply because it always worked. As if he didn’t want to make Link happy.

“…Be gentle,” Rhett caves, untucking his feet and allowing Link to hold his heels at face height.

Out of everything he thought Link might do next, holding eye contact and drawing Rhett’s big toe into his mouth to lavish his tongue on the pad of it and suck insistently was _not_ one of them. Rhett squirms, mind changing gears as he tries to ignore what a perfect substitute his toe is for another part of his body–one that was awakening easily at the sight of Link smirking on him and swirling his tongue around the digit.

“H-How… you’re okay with having my foot in your mouth?!”

Link nods–the motion filthy-looking before he pops off to speak. “We’ve eaten things one another’s _swam_ in before, Rhett.” The blonde tries to think of a comeback to that logic, but can’t when Link’s threading his fingers through the toes on Rhett’s other foot, pulling and massaging and holding them like hands laced together.

“Oh, gosh.”

Minutes later, Link’s bare cock is rutting against Rhett’s arches and toes. The man on the couch is dangerously close to coming untouched in his boxers as Link pouts up at him openly, panting and blushing.


End file.
